


Compromising Position

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Cake, Cake Fic Meme, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 01:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not how Clyde would have liked to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Position

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clocketpatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/gifts).



"If you have any explanation for why you're chained to my daughter," Mr Chandra said, through gritted teeth, "I should like to hear it. Also why you're covered in cake and not wearing any clothes."

Clyde, as was his invariable habit, said precisely the wrong thing. "Would you believe Domestic Science homework gone terribly, terribly right?"

"Sorry," Rani mumbled, unable to meet her father's gaze.

Mr Chandra glared at them both. "Stay here. I'll get the bolt cutters."

"Hope that's just to get these chains off us, sir," Clyde said. A note of worry crept into his voice. "Isn't it?"


End file.
